Two Disappointments
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Alex spent the summer with Don Billingsley and now they both must face the consequences of their actions for just one night of fun but Alex selfishness might be too much for Don. TwoShot
1. One

It was the Saturday night after the first game. Alex was tired as she walked out the clinic. She had been up sick all night and because of this skipped the football game. She walked slowly to her car as her mind began to race.

Why had she done it? She knew it was wrong, she knew things could get this bad. She climbed into her car and slowly drove home.

The doctor said she would know by Friday at the latest, told her to just stop by and pick up the results. They made it sound so simple.

The whole town was silent, everyone still sleeping after the wild night. She went to her bedroom and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

On Monday she knew what she had to do but she didn't want too. I walked into the school building, the whole place was buzzing with excitement for the next football game. She rushed past everyone looking for Don Billingsley. Alex was standing at her locker when she saw him. _So typical_ she thought when she saw him leaned against the wall and some girl smiling at him. The girl was twisting her hair and laughing at everything Don said. Alex slammed her locker shut angrily causing a few students to look at her, Don looked up and saw her.

She turned and began walking to her class, she didn't want to start the school year like this. It was her last year, she was getting a scholarship and leaving. She would never give Odessa a second look. Just as she was about to walk into her class she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned and saw him.

"Hey, I've been wanting to talk to you." Don said.

"Yeah I um…I need to talk to you about something too." Alex said honestly. "About the summer, about what happened…" She said slowly.

"I know things seem a little strange right now but I…I like you, really. I just want us to hang out some more. I like talking to you." Don said honestly.

"Meet me outside after school, I have to tell you something." Alex said seriously. Don nodded, Alex walked into her class.

"Hey Billingsley, I saw you talking to Alex." Brian Chavez said as they sat at their usual lunch table.

"What's your point Chavo?" Don asked.

"Why are you messing with that?" He asked. "Not even you could seal the deal with that girl, all she cares about it school. Its obvious." He said.

"What makes you think I already haven't?" Don asked.

"I wouldn't say that kind of stuff, if her dad found something like that out he would kill you." Mike Winchell said looking at him. "He wouldn't even care about the whole town wanting to kill him for ruining the season either.

"He wouldn't kill me." Don said unsure.

"What do you think happened to that Aaron kid she was with last year?" Chavo asked.

"He joined the army." Don said matter-of-factly.

"You think he did that of his own free will?" Mike asked.

"Whatever." Don muttered feeling worried suddenly.

The rest of Alex's school day seemed like a long dragging haze. She wanted the day to be over but was too worried to concentrate on anything. Finally the sound of the last bell echoed and she felt relieved. She walked to her locker and hurried to the back of the building where she knew Don would be waiting. She walked out and saw him leaning against the building. She walked over to him and he starred at her.

"Is your dad going to kill me?" Don asked suddenly.

Alex was unsure if the question was serious. "Why would he kill you?"

"The guys were saying that he forced Aaron to join the army and I…well I don't want to be in the army. I don't want to die." Don said quickly.

"The guys?" He nodded. "What did you tell them?" Alex asked feeling sick.

"Nothing, they saw me talking to you that's all." Don said which was mostly true.

"Ok, my dad won't kill you." Alex said. "Unless I wanted him too." She added.

Don nodded. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well you know how over the summer we were hanging out or whatever" He nodded. "Well I know we were having just having fun which is fine but…" She trailed off.

"What are you getting at?" Don asked confused as to what she saying.

"When we…um, when we had sex did you use anything?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. She starred at him feeling embarrassed and not wanting to explain further. "You mean like…protection?" She nodded. "Well yeah, why would you ask…" His voice trialed off as it seemed to make sense suddenly. "Oh my God, your dad really is going to kill me." He said his stomach dropping.

"I don't know for sure yet, I just wanted to tell you." Alex said.

"Oh my God, what are we going to do?" He asked not expecting an answer. "Did you go to the doctor or something?" He asked looking at her. She nodded. "Did anyone see you? What if people start asking questions? My dad is going to kill me before yours can. The Coach is going to kill, I am going to be so dead."

"Don Billingsley!" Alex yelled breaking him out of his rant. He looked at her. "Relax, I thought about it a lot over the weekend." He nodded. "No one is going to kill you. If I am…you know, then we don't have to keep it." She said.

He looked at her wide eyed, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Like kill it? I won't let that happen, that's just wrong." He yelled now.

"No, no." She said. "I meant like give it to someone else. Neither of us are ready for something like this, I want to go to college. If we kept it we would have to get married or do something like that, I don't want that." She said.

"Okay," Don nodded. "When are you going to find out?" He asked calmly.

"Friday." She answered. "I'll tell you after the game." She said. "I have to go now, go home." She began to walk away.

"Wait, are you sure about what you want to do?" He said. Alex turned and looked at him. She nodded and left.

After football practice Don was more than stressed out, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home and collapse, to fall into such a deep sleep nothing would wake him but he knew that wouldn't happen. He began to put his clothes back on when Mike sat next him and began to tie his shoes.

"You okay Billingsley?" Mike asked lowly so no one heard.

"Yeah I am fine." Don lied.

"You seemed a little spaced during practice." Mike said looking him in the eye now.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Don said standing. The rest of the team began to walk out as Don grabbed his bag.

"All I am saying is if you need someone to talk to, I am here." Mike said standing as Don walked to the door.

"Okay, I got it." Don said now annoyed.

Mike thought quickly about what he was about to say and knew he needed a way to reach Don. It was clear Don needed someone to talk to but didn't want anyone to know. "I know what happened Donnie." Mike said.

Don stopped walked and turned to him. "First don't call me that, second what are you talking about?" He asked worried.

"I am talking about Alex. I always go out the back way, its quicker. I heard you both talking." Mike said honestly. "I know what's going on."

"You don't know anything, you don't know shit Mike." Don said throwing his stuff to the floor. "You…you just don't." He yelled before falling to the floor.

Mike rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" He asked trying to help him up.

"I don't know what to do." Don said and began to cry.

Mike hugged Don, which was something rarely done. "Don't worry." He said softly. Mike let go and Don looked at him, looking lost. "Come on, lets go get something to eat and then we can talk about all of this." Mike offered. Don nodded slowly and they walked out.


	2. Two

Alex avoided Don for the rest of the week. She thought about everything the best she could. If she was pregnant she would have the baby, no matter what. She didn't know if she wanted to keep it though. She knew Don wasn't ready to be a father, there was no way he would want it. She knew that already. And besides what would make her think Don would be a good father, his father was a drunk and abusive. She knew not to assume but most children ended up like their parents. She couldn't raise a child with someone like that.

Don spent his week trying to get in contact with Alex, he wanted to talk to her. He really did like her and care about her. He always had and he wanted to talk about the possible baby.

Mike and Don had talked about it and that helped. Don knew he wouldn't be the best father and he knew he wasn't ready but if Alex was pregnant it was his kid and he wanted to be there him or her. Don didn't want some stranger raising something that he made. He wanted Alex to know but she seemed to have disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday was finally here and the whole town was buzzing again. After Boobie's accident no one knew if they would win or not. As the sun began to set the stadium began to fill and the town became deserted.

Don had skipped practice and was waiting outside Alex's house to go with her to the doctor. She stepped outside the door and saw him. She looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking next to him.

"I wanted to go with you…to the-"

"Don't worry about it, I can go alone." Alex interrupted and began walking.

"I know but I also wanted to talk to you." Don said following her.

"About what?" Alex asked confused.

"About this whole thing, about everything." She nodded. "I talked to Mike and-"

"You told someone?" Alex asked angrily.

"No he already knew, he heard us. That's not the point, I talked to him and I was thinking about everything and I decided I don't think giving this baby to someone else is a good idea." Don said.

Alex stopped walking. "What?"

"If you are pregnant I think it would be best if we…you know…kept it." He said.

Alex started walking faster than before. "No, no that's not going to work." She sped up again. "I have a future, I am leaving here. You have football, where does raising a child fit in? Nowhere, that's where." Alex slowed down. "I know you only want to do the right thing but lets face it Donnie, children turn into their parents."

Don stopped walked, he felt like Alex had just slapped him. "What are you trying to say?" He asked but already knew.

"You always drink and sleep around now, how am I supposed to know that its going to stop." Alex said looking at him.

"Because you're supposed to trust me." He said feeling completely rejected.

"I'm sorry I can't. If I am even pregnant I want to give it to someone that truly wants it." Alex said. "I don't want a kid right now." She said bluntly.

"I won't let you." Don said feeling surprised by his own statement. "You need to have permission from both parents to give a kid up, I won't let you give my kid away." He said. "Its never going to happen." He said in a threatening tone.

"I have to go now, or I am going to be late." Alex said feeling uncomfortable. "You go and play football and I will talk to you after the game." Alex walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked into the doctor's office and told them her name. She then sat down and waited for them to call her. Once they did she walked into the little room.

"Hey Alex, good to see you." Dr. Bolton said smiling.

"Nice to see you too." Alex said forcing a smile.

"Well now, last time you came in for a pregnancy test and we have the results now." Dr. Bolton said flipping through pages. "Most girls bring someone with them for this part." He said looking at her. "Like perhaps the father." He said.

"Well he wanted to come but, he plays football, Permian Panthers actually." Alex said.

Dr. Bolton nodded seeming impressed. "Always the football team." He smiled. "Well here we go." He said finally finding the page with her results. "Uh, it looks to be positive." He said.

Alex felt her stomach drop and her world crash. "Oh okay." She said barely above a whisper.

"Well we have many ways to do deal with this, there is abortion and adoption." Dr. Bolton said quickly when he noticed Alex's face. "Or you could keep it, its all up to you and the father." He said.

"What if I wanted adoption and he didn't?" Alex asked.

"Well that would cause a problem, for a baby to be adopted there needs to be permission from both parents and they have to legally sign all their rights away." He said. "If a father refused then…then there wouldn't be any adopting." He said frankly.

"Ok, um…what about abortions?" Alex asked the words hurting herself already.

"Well for that you need to make an appointment, we would need you to know for sure that's exactly what you want." He said. "Why don't you just make an appointment for next week and then we can figure out what to do. Go and talk to the father about it too." He said standing.

"Thank you." Alex said as he walked out the door and she followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The panthers lost their game and no one was in a good mood. Don was anxious though because he knew Alex would be waiting for him, to talk to him about the doctor. He needed to know what was going to happen with the rest of his life.

The locker room was empty except for Don and Mike. Mike was taking his time because he was hoping once he left so did the mob of angry fans. Don was taking his time because he was worried about what happened once he saw Alex. Depending on what she said would change his life forever.

Don was finally done and began to walk for the door.

"Hey Billingsley." Mike called and Don turned. "Good luck." He said.

"Thanks." Don said before walking out.

Alex was leaning against the gate outside the stadium, she was hoping Don would never come out. She thought about everything and she knew what she had to do. She wouldn't let this ruin her life, or his.

"Hey Alex." Don said.

"Hey." Alex said facing him, her stomach began to turn and she felt sick.

"So did you go?" Don asked already knowing she did. Alex just nodded. "What did they say?" Don asked.

"Um…there…there's nothing to worry about." Alex said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Don asked confused.

"It was a false alarm." Alex lied. "Just me freaking out about little things."

"So you're not…"

"No, all this for nothing." She said forcing a smile. "I'll um, see you Monday Don." She walking away quickly before she changed her mind.

Don began to walk to his car when he heard Mike.

"What did she say?" Mike asked.

"She said it was a false alarm." Don said.

"That's good right?" Mike asked confused by Don's disappointed face.

"She lied." Don said getting into his car. "She lied because she doesn't want it." He said.

"Are you sure about that?" Mike said bending over and looking into the car.

"Yeah." Don said. "Well tonight, sucked. Two big disappointments." He said before driving off.


End file.
